Til We Meet Again
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Sequel to the New Kid. After Chad Left, Sonny's Life has been falling apart. Someone you wouldn't expect, will help her place it back together. I'd advise you to read The New Kid first, if you haven't. Channy in later chapters. READ!
1. Sonny's Idea

** Okay, so This is The sequel, for The New Kid. If you haven't read The New Kid, I'd advise you to read that first, otherwise you probably wont get whats going on. Now, A lot, and I mean A LOT of Drama and heartbreak is in this story. So, I'd also advise you that Channy is not in the beginning of this story! What? She cant just magically appear at the Mackenzie Falls studio! Well anyways, If you didn't get it, Chad was replacing His brother, Lucas, as Mackenzie. Remember, In the Chapter Called Chad Falls? Well anyways, I don't own SWAC...Wait, will someone give me SWAC? I want to get Sonny and Chad back together! Hahaha, Well on with the story.**

I sat in my bed, on the night after Graduation, thinking of how I will pursue my idea. I thought of doing what Chad's doing, acting, only comedy, not drama. I also thought of Chad, which brought tears to my eyes. He left my world, and I can't do anything about it. Just then my phone rang. That's strange, cause no one ever calls me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sonshine." Said a familiar voice.

"Chad?" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Yes Sonny, its me." He laughed.

"I miss you so much." I said.

"I miss you more." He snickered.

"Oh whatever!" I whined.

"Its the truth." He proclaimed.

"Can you promise me one thing?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Don't let Hollywood change you." I stated.

"I promise."

"Good." I said.

"Good." He snapped back, chuckling.

"Fine!" I yelped.

"Fine!"

"You are so annoying!" I darted at him.

"I know. Hey, I gotta go, they're calling me to stage." He sighed.

"Okay, call me later."

"I will."

"Okay, Bye." I hung up and sighed. I missed him so much, and that one call meant the world to me.

I walked downstairs to my dog greeting me. I scratched his head, and saw my Mom, watching the news.

"Hey Sonny, your favorite show is on the news." My Mom said.

I walked to the TV and heard the best news, ever.

"Auditions for So Random! Are being held this Saturday, In California." The guy on the TV announced.

"Did you hear that? Auditions, I have to go!" I screeched.

"Sonny, I cant afford to have us go to California." Mom stated.

"I can get the money." I said.

"Good luck with that one." She said sarcastically.

I sighed and ran upstairs to look up how much the plane tickets were. I got on the Airport's website and clicked on ticket sales.

"1,500 dollars!" I yelled to myself.

I closed my laptop and called Tawni.

"Hello?" Tawni answered.

"Hey, Its Sonny." I said.

"Sonny! Hey, how's it been!" She asked.

"Oh, just peachy, trying to come up with 1,500 dollars by Wednesday." I said in an aggravated tone.

"Its Saturday, How are you supposed to come up with that much money in 4 days?" Tawni questioned.

"Don't have a clue." I responded.

"Why do you need the money?" Tawni asked.

"I want to go to So Random! Auditions in California next Saturday." I sighed.

"Well, good luck with that. I have to go." Tawni announced.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." She hung up, as I plunged on my bed.

How am I supposed to get that much money? Just then, I heard something knock on my window. I opened it to reveal someone I would not expect.

**Oh, Cliffy! Well The next Chapter I will Post tomorrow! See Yah Later FanPeeps! Hhahaha, Im so creative!**


	2. Forgiveness and puppies

**Okay, Yes. I've been kind of shifty, with putting up new chapters, and I'm sorry for that. BUT... School's done in 18 days! So, I will update so much, I will get an award for most uploaded in one period of time. ( **if there's such thing as one...**.) Anyways, I know the first season to this story, "**_**The New Kid" **_**Was my most popular story, so I am going to continue the sequel to it. EEEEP! And hey, Did you guys hear that Demi Lovato Quit Sonny With a Chance? Yeah, Its true. I know, get all your tears out now. :'( Well, on to the story!**

_I Dedicate this Chapter to iluvchanny13 for always PM'ing me, and she is super funny and writes fantastic stories. PLUS, She is ooberly awesome! :D_

_ PREVIOUSLY..._

**Just then, I heard a bang on my bedroom window. I walked to the window, and someone unexpected was there.**

"Colin? Who the heck do you think you are? Coming to my house after everything you've done to me! You have some nerves, to walk onto my property!" I spat at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I just came here to tell you something important. Please, if you'd just give me ten minutes of your time." He pleaded with his big, green eyes.

"I can't trust you, Colin." I told him.

"Please, I'm begging you, can you let me in for just ten minutes?" He cried.

"Fine." I sighed, knowing my niceness got the best of me.

He climbed up onto the window sill and plopped down onto the floor. He stood up, shook himself off, and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Okay, your up. What do you want?" I sneered.

"I really just wanted to say that I was stupid, and idiotic for treating you like I did. I never knew how much pain I caused you, until I saw you get lifted in a wheelchair. That was all my fault, and I felt so guilty. I am truly sorry for what I did, and I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know how terribly sorry I am." He said, with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Colin Parker Apologized. How could I say no." I teased, giggling softly to myself.

"Ha Ha, very funny. So, you forgive me I take it?" He asked.

"Of course. But first, you need to help me with a little problem I'm having." I grinned.

"Well, sure. What is it?" He questioned, not knowing what he was getting into.

"I need help raising money for my trip to California this Saturday." I said.

"Oh, okay. How much?"

"$1,500." I chirped.

"Whoa. That's one heck of a lot of money you need there." He chuckled.

"Yeah. That's why I need your help." I smiled.

"Well okay, I'll help." He proposed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, giving Colin a huge bear hug.

"Whoa, your welcome, Sonny."

I let go from the hug and smiled. I picked up some markers and pens and showed them to him.

"Hope your artsy, cause we, are making posters."

"For what?" He asked.

"For our business we are going to start together." I giggled.

"What kind of business?" He sighed, knowing this wont be too good.

"We, are going to do...Dog walking!" I chirped, jumping around.

Colin just rubbed his head, already knowing this probably wont end well.

**Well... Hope you guys liked the chapter! Ha ha, Sonny acts like a six year old in this chapter. Well, I'm guessing you guys are surprised that Colin, out of everyone else, is going to help her raise the money. Well, please review! xD**


	3. Doggie Walks, With Unexpected Feelings

**Okay, here is the next chapter of Til We Meet again, but this chapter has a little twist. You will see what I mean once I get the story started. Well, anyways, with no further adieu, lets begin, shall we?**

_"I dedicate this to all my awesome reviewers, which are...iStemiFan1, zarachannylover101, MirandaKP, threewordseightletters, It'sLittleMe, love channy 5678, and two anonymous reviews from...anna and channy4ever. Thanks guys! Luv ya all!"_

Colin's POV

Okay, me doing this dog walking thing was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made, behind the whole Sonny thing. Since Sonny decided to put my cellphone number on the posters, I've been getting calls daily, asking me to walk their dogs. Of course, every time I got a call, I had to tell Sonny. Today, I have to go walk 9 dogs with Sonny. This is going to be a disaster.

I got into my red pickup truck, and started to drive over to Sonny's house. Once I got there, I saw Sonny sitting on her porch, waiting for me.

"Oh, your here! Good, now we need to go pick up 3 dogs at the Griffin's, 2 dogs at the Morrison's, and 4 dogs at the Lupine's." Sonny babbled.

I nodded slowly, knowing that Sonny was probably going to give me all the large heavy dogs, while she took the small prissy dogs. How do I know that, you ask? Well, I have two younger sisters. We have a St. Bernard and a miniature poodle. When My mom forces us to take them on walks, My sisters take the tiny poodle, while I have to handle the 200 pound beast. That's why I'm presuming that that's going to happen.

I climbed into my truck, Sonny getting into the passenger seat. I started the engine and started to drive, not knowing where the heck I was supposed to go.

"Turn Here!" Sonny shouted, causing my eardrums to explode.

"Okay, okay, I got it." I said, slowly turning onto the street.

Once we got all of the dogs, I parked my truck on the side of the road, and got out of the car.

Sonny skipped to the back of the car, leashing four little poodle looking things and took them out to the sidewalk. When I got to the back of the car, I saw five huge, beast dogs. What did I say? I sighed, and leashed the dogs. I tried pulling them out of the car, but they wouldn't budge.

"Come on dogs, lets go. I don't have all day, you know." I said, tugging on the leash.

I kept trying to pull them out, until all of them came jumping out, toppling me to the ground. In the process, they dragged me, face first on the pavement.

"HELLLLP!" I yelled.

Sonny sat there, giggling at me, as the whistled for the dogs. They stopped running, and I quickly got up and tugged all of there leashes. My face was beat red, and had scratches from the sidewalk.

Finally, we started the walk. It was nice and peaceful at first, until the dogs I had saw a squirrel in a tree. That turned my walk, into a sprint. Once I got the dogs under control, I saw Sonny, nicely walking with the small little poof balls.

Once we finished walking the dogs, and returned them to their owners, we ended up raising $45. That's not bad for walking 9 dogs, but for what I went through, I think we should've gotten more.

I waved bye to Sonny, once I dropped her off at home and drove away. Once I got home, I got bombarded by more dogs. I pushed them away, then got greeted by my sisters.

"Colin! You're home! How was walking the puppies?" My six year old sister, Lauren, asked me, hugging my leg.

"Tiring." I simply told her.

"Did you have fun though?" My ten year old sister, Erin, asked.

"Oh, yeah. Tons of fun. It was a blast." I lied.

They smiled, then ran off to do who knows what. I walked to my room, and shut the door. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and jumped into my bed to take a nice long nap. When I did, I had the strangest thoughts. I was thinking of Sonny. Her curly black curls, her welcoming smile. Wait, what was I thinking? I can't think about Sonny that way. But I couldn't hold it in much longer. I did indeed, have feelings for Sonny Munroe.

**Oh snap! Cliffy! Please review! I will update as soon as possible! :D**


End file.
